Wünsch dir was
by Samusa
Summary: Eine kleine Begebenheit aus Hitsugayas Kindheit, wenn man es denn so nennen möchte. Er wollte sich eigentlich nur eine Melone kaufen... a bissl hitsuhina


_Disclaimer: Keine Rechte, kein Geld. Nur Spaß! _

_Challenge aus einem ganzen Haufen von Challenges, die sich meine Sista ausgedacht hat. Ich fange mit einer Hitsugaya Story an. (knuffelt den kleinen Hitsu) _

_Bedingungen: Hitsugaya als kleines Kind und Yuuko und Mokona müssen drin vorkommen. Ah ja, man nennt es auch Crossover! (ist ein Genie)Es ist allerdings nicht notwenig sich mit xxxHolic auszukennen. _

**Wünsch dir was**

_by Samusa_

Es war ein Anblick, an den man sich in den Straßen im Westen Rukongais schon gewöhnt hatte. Pünktlich zum Sonnenaufgang machte sich ein kleiner Junge auf den Weg zu den Verkaufständen, die einer der vielen Märkte der Soul Society zu bieten hatte. Um diese Uhrzeit waren noch nicht so viele Leute unterwegs und Hitsugaya Toushirou konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm Menschenmassen irgendwie…auf die Nerven gingen. Hinzu kam noch, dass er so oder so gern früh aufstand. Die meisten Leute, die er kannte - oder eher - von denen ihm erzählt wurde, blieben lieber den halben Tag im Bett und ließen die Zeit verstreichen.

In dieser Hinsicht war er wohl eine Ausnahme…wie in so vielen anderen Hinsichten auch. Äußerlich am auffälligsten waren wahrscheinlich seine weißen Haare, die eher zu einem alten Mann passten, als zu einem kleinen Jungen. Allerdings mochte Toushirou es sowieso nicht sonderlich von anderen als Kind abgestempelt zu werden. Sollten sie doch reden.

Eine weitere - durchaus problematischere - Ungewöhnlichkeit Hitsugayas brachte ihn dazu, täglich auf den Markt zu gehen.

Er hatte Hunger.

Und in der Soul Society Hunger zu haben, war nun einmal eine kleine Sensation und bedeutete, man besaß Fähigkeiten, die andere nicht besaßen. Man besaß Kräfte, die andere nicht besaßen und man konnte schnurstracks dem Leben armer Leute entkommen, ein Shinigami und somit ein Mitglied der 13 Divisionen werden.

Während viele hofften in sich verborgene Fähigkeiten zu entdecken, war Hitsugaya lediglich von ihnen genervt. Wer wollte schon Shinigami werden? Sicher, Hinamori wollte es und war auch auf dem besten Weg dorthin…

…doch gleichzeitig ließ sie ihn hier versauern. Sie hatte zwar versprochen ihn regelmäßig zu besuchen, aber man musste kein Genie sein, um zu bemerken, dass die Abstände zwischen den Besuchen länger wurden.

Jetzt stand Hitsugaya hier – allein – und hatte Hunger.

Und war genervt.

Mit verschränkten Armen blieb Toushirou vor dem Obststand stehen, ohne auch nur auf diesen zu schauen und sagte seinen obligatorischen Satz: „Eine Melone, bitte", und grummelte dabei in seinem ebenso obligatorischen Ton.

„Tut mir leid Kleiner", bei dem Wort Kleiner zuckte Toushirou zusammen, allerdings wusste er sich zu beherrschen. Zumindest wenn es um ihn selbst ging; sah jemand Hinamori etwas schief von der Seite an, tendierte er dazu sich zu vergessen. „…aber heute sind keine Melonen da."

Okay, jetzt war er angepisst. Ja, doch, so konnte man es wohl nennen. „Was soll das heißen, keine Melonen?", presste er durch die Zähne.

„Ganz genau _das_. Wie wär's, wenn du zur Abwechslung mal was anderes nimmst. Ein paar Äpfel vielleicht, oder Bananen."

Hitsugaya sah den Verkäufer unbeeindruckt an. „Nein, danke." Sein Magen knurrte und ja, er war _definitiv _angepisst.

„Wie du meinst."

„Wo ist der nächste Obststand?" fragte er schließlich.

Der Verkäufer seufzte. „Hör zu, die Lieferung ist heute Morgen ausgeblieben. Niemand hat Melonen. Kauf was anderes oder komm morgen wieder."

Für Hitsugaya war weder das eine, noch das andere eine angenehme Option. Da der Verkäufer einen seiner Stammkunden ungern grübelnd verhungern sah, gab er ihm noch einen gut gemeinten Tipp. „Hör zu Kleiner", und wieder zuckte Hitsugaya zusammen, „…dort drüben, an dem Stand…"

„Gibt es doch Melonen?"

„Nein, aber ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass dort Wünsche erfüllt werden. Vielleicht…"

„Schwachsinn." Das wäre ja noch schöner, so verzweifelt war er ja nun wirklich noch nicht.

Sein Magen knurrte erneut.

Hitsugaya grummelte ein paar Worte, die der Verkäufer beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte und machte sich sichtlich schlecht gelaunt auf in die Richtung des empfohlenen Standes. Es sollte später schließlich niemand sagen, er hätte es nicht versucht.

An dem Stand angekommen, lächelte ihn eine Frau, mit langen schwarzen Haaren an und hieß ihn willkommen. Hitsugaya hob eine Augenbraue und hatte lediglich einen zweifelnden Blick, für die lächelnde Person vor ihm übrig. „Hier werden Wünsche erfüllt, ja?"

„Sicher. Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?"

Hitsugaya verschränkte die Arme. „Rotkäppchen und deiner?"

Die Frau wirkte zunächst überrascht, schien sich dann allerdings sehr über die Antwort zu amüsieren. „So früh am Morgen und schon so schlecht gelaunt. Sieh mal, ich habe gestern zwei Flaschen Sake getrunken und habe einen riesigen Kater, aber ich mache kein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwe…"

„Werden hier Wünsche erfüllt, oder nicht?" Was sollte das? War er zum Plaudern da? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er _nie_ plauderte.

„Ja doch! Hmpf, schon gut schon gut!" Sie begann sich die Schläfen zu reiben, während von ihrem Lächeln schon längst nichts mehr zu sehen war. „Mooooh, Mokona! Bring mir noch eine von den Tabletten, ja?"

„Gut und ich geh dann mal wieder." Hitsugaya brauchte wirklich nicht noch mehr Ansporn für seine schlechte Laune.

„Halt! Warte, warte! Nicht so eilig." Die Frau seufzte. „Du bist nicht _zufällig_ an diesem Stand vorbei gekommen!"

Wieder hob Hitsugaya eine Augenbraue. „Wohl wahr, ich muss für einen Moment meinen Verstand verloren haben und bin dummerweise hier gelandet." Diese Person war offensichtlich…hm, seltsam. Keine Chance, dass sie Wünsche erfüllen konnte. Der kleine Junge blickte die hoch gewachsene Frau vor ihm herausfordernd an. Diese kam nun nicht umher nervös mit einer Augenbraue zu zucken und fühlte sich fast dazu verführt, dem Rotzbengel mal die Meinung zu geigen.

In diesem Moment hopste ein kleines schwarzes Wesen auf den Tisch und hielt der Frau eine weiße Tablette hin. „Geht es Yuuko immer noch nicht besser?", fragte es besorgt.

Yuuko seufzte. „Nicht, wenn mir jemand auf den Nerven rumtrampelt." Sie bemühte sich gar nicht erst in Hitsugayas Richtung zu schauen, da sie wusste, dass er wiederum wusste wer hier gemeint war. Der weißhaarige Junge war schon versucht mal nachzufragen, wer hier eigentlich etwas von wem wollte, denn er hatte längst angedeutet, wieder gehen zu wollen. Allerdings schien Yuuko die ganze Angelegenheit jetzt in die Hand nehmen zu wollen.

„Kommen wir zu deinem Wunsch." Hitsugaya wollte daraufhin antworten, kam jedoch nicht zu Wort. „Geht es dabei vielleicht…um ein gewisses Mädchen?", fragte Yuuko und grinste wissend.

Hitsugayas Augen weiteten sich und er konnte, so sehr er es auch versuchte, nicht verhindern ein wenig rot anzulaufen. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal wieso. „Pf, ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst."

Mokona, das kleine Wesen auf dem Tisch, begann amüsiert zu lachen und erntete gleich einen Todesblick von Toushirou, was allerdings wenig Wirkung zeigte. „Ich rede von Hinamori Momo", erklärte Yuuko ruhig.

Überrascht blickte er auf die Frau vor ihm. „W…woher…?"

Yuuko winkte die Frage des Jungen ab. „Na na, Shirou-chan. Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Gut informiert zu sein gehört zu meinem Job." Bevor Toushirou sich noch über den allzu gehassten Spitznamen beschweren konnte, schnitt ihm wieder Yuuko das Wort ab. „Willst du sie öfter sehen? Ist das dein Wunsch? Ich kann ihn dir erfüllen."

Toushirou verschränkte die Arme und blickte dickköpfig gen Boden. Wieder schlich sich eine leichte Röte in sein Gesicht. „Wer will die schon sehen?"

Yuuko lächelte. „Ihr seid doch gute Freunde, oder nicht?"

„Manchmal", grummelte er. Es konnte ab und zu ganz nett werden, wenn sie da war. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde.Genaugenommen hatte er ihr oft gesagt, sie solle ihn gar nicht besuchen.

„Wünscht du dir, dass sie ihre Shinigami-Ausbildung abbricht? Dann wäre alles wie früher." Noch immer lächelte Yuuko.

Hitsugaya dachte nach. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie diese Yuuko das anstellen wollte, aber…wollte er das? Hinamori hatte seit Ewigkeiten von nichts anderem mehr gesprochen und war, seit sie diesen Aizen Taichou einmal von Nahem gesehen hatte, enthusiastischer als je zuvor. Er hatte wohl kaum ein Recht ihr das wieder zu nehmen. „Nein", kam die schlichte Antwort schließlich.

„Machst du dir Sorgen um sie?", fragte Yuuko lächelnd weiter.

Was war das hier, ein Test oder so was? „Wer würde sich denn Sorgen um die machen?" Nur weil sie Hollows bekämpfen sollte und ein scharfes Schwert mit sich führte, obwohl sie sich selbst mit einem Obstmesser regelmäßig in die Finger schnitt? Sich Sorgen zu machen war völlig unangebracht.

„Du könntest dir jemanden wünschen, der auf sie aufpasst und sie beschützt", schlug Yuuko vor.

Toushirou hob eine Augenbraue. „Jemanden, der auf sie aufpasst und sie beschützt?"

„Japp." Sie fing an zu grinsen. „Zum Beispiel einen braungebrannten, gut gebauten jungen Mann, der…"

Eine kleine Zornesader begann sich auf Hitsugayas Stirn bemerkbar zu machen. „Nein, danke." Auch wenn er jetzt nicht unbedingt wusste, warum er sich so über Yuukos Vorschlag ärgerte. Irgendetwas gefiel ihm auf jeden Fall nicht daran.

Yuuko seufzte. „Also du bist wirklich ein schwieriger Kunde. Dann überleg dir selbst etwas, aber denke daran. Die Erfüllung eines Wunsches fordert auch immer eine entsprechende Gegenleistung. Etwas von gleichem Wert."

Von gleichem Wert? Die Frau war gut, genauso genommen hatte er gar nichts von auch nur irgendeinem Wert. „Du erfüllst wirklich Wünsche?", fragte Hitsugaya noch einmal nach. „Egal welche?" Er traute der ganzen Sache nicht wirklich, aber wenn das stimmte, dann…

„Natürlich!", rief Yuuko empört aus.

„Natürlich! Natürlich!", kam es als Echo von Mokona.

Hitsugaya blickte zu Boden. Vielleicht gab es doch einen Weg die Sache mit Hinamori in Ordnung zu bringen. Denn wenn es so weiter ging, dann würde er sie wirklich so gut wie gar nicht mehr sehen.

Nicht, dass ihn das kümmerte.

Oder am Ende würde ihr wirklich etwas passieren. Als Shinigami lebte man gefährlich, das war nun einmal Fakt.

Nicht, dass ihn das kümmerte.

„Okay", sagte er schließlich.

„Ah, hast du dich entschieden?"

Er nickte. Yuuko blickte erwartungsvoll auf den Jungen und wollte wissen, welchen Wunsch er nun letztendlich aussprechen würde.

„Ich wünsche mir…" Hitsugaya verschränkte die Arme. „…eine Melone."

Yuukos Gesichtsausdruck wurde emotionslos. Eine Melone? „Eine Melone?"

„Was nicht in Ordnung?" Große Wunder verbringen wollen, aber Probleme mit Obst haben. Diese Frau war definitiv seltsam.

Diesmal war es an Yuuko die Arme zu erschränken. „Fein, von mir aus. Is ja dein Wunsch. Allerdings brauch ich erst etwas als Gegenleistung." Jetzt grinste sie wieder.

„Und das wäre was? Allzu viel Geld hab ich nicht."

„Ich will kein Geld." Sie streckte eine Hand aus und begann plötzlich durch Hitsugayas Haare zu wuscheln, was dieser beinahe gelähmt zur Kenntnis nahm. „Ich möchte…ein Lächeln von dir."

Er drückte Yuukos Hand von sich weg und schaute sie angesäuert an. „Ein Lächeln? Der Witz war nicht sonderlich gut."

„Das war kein Witz. Du bist so ein süßes Kind, aber mit deinem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck die ganze Zeit, kommt das gar nicht richtig zur Geltung." Er blickte sie immer noch sauer an. „Komm schon, was ist schon ein Lächeln im Vergleich zu einer großen, saftigen Wassermelone? Andere lächeln auch, sogar den ganzen Tag und es tut nicht mal weh."

Hitsugaya schnaufte einmal verächtlich, drehte sich um und ging.

Yuuko blickte ihm noch eine kurze Weile verwundert hinterher, schaute dann aber zu dem kleinen Wesen auf dem Tisch. „Das war doch erfolgreich! Ich würde sagen das muss gefeiert werden! Her mit dem Sake!"

„Jaaaaaa! Sake!", rief Mokona fröhlich.

Währenddessen war Hitsugaya Toushirou entschlossen, sich auch trotz leeren Magens bei der Shinigami Akademie anzumelden.

Er lächelte.

ENDE


End file.
